Misconceptions
by maurrr
Summary: Emma has a fight with Snow and is too embarrassed to go back home, and can only think of one place to go. How will Regina handle knowing the true purpose of the Savior? Will Emma ever face Snow again without being ashamed? Emotional Emma and Affection Regina (I'm so tired of them being mean and hiding their feelings)
1. Chapter 1

***picks up microphone and clears throat* Hello everyone and anyone reading this, this is the first time I have ever published anything I've written so I hope you'll all be kind, please let me know what you think. Does this need a disclaimer? Well sadly I do not own any of these characters or anything to do with once upon a time, but I do love it very much.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

From her seat, Regina heard the door to her office unlock without a knock. She didn't even have to raise her head from the paperwork she was scribbling away on to know who it was. The brunette continued to work without paying any attention to the intruder in front of her, but the blonde didn't say anything, it was like she wasn't even there. After a couple of minutes, Regina really had quite enough and looked up to see Emma Swan crying. She furrowed her brows in confusion and opened her mouth to say a rude quip, but decided not to. Tilting her head, she watched the blonde woman simply start to sob, not knowing what to do.

"I just..." Emma tried to speak whilst wiping away at her eyes furiously, "Madame Mayor, would it be possible if I stayed at your house tonight?"

Regina stared dumbfounded, and suddenly stood. As she watched the mother of her child cry, she saw the resemblances and felt the need to reach out and wipe Emma's tears.

They were standing face to face, and all Emma wanted was to bury her face into this stranger's neck and cry. Regina could feel it, the way Emma looked at her, it was the same way Henry had before and Regina couldn't help herself. She made the move to envelop her arms around Emma and heard the blonde sob. She heard a small "please" being said against her shoulder, and remembered the question.

"Of course you can."

* * *

Emma awoke to the smell of pancakes and the sound of Henry rushing down the stairs. She heard Regina tell him in a raised but motherly voice to slow down. The blonde smelt the sheets and and stretched, forgetting why she was in the Mayor's house. She didn't register the events until she recognized the smell of apples.

"Regina," the name came out as a unexpected sigh, and Emma remembered the embarrassing events of the night before. Emma remembered Snow's face as she'd rushed out of their shared house after telling her mother about her feelings for the woman once known as the Evil Queen. Emma shut her eyes firmly and pressed her face towards the pillow, feeling her eyes cloud with moisture.

A knock at her door distracted her from her thoughts and she was surprised when Henry opened the door and quickly walked up to the bed and kissed Emma's cheek.

"Have a good day Mom," Henry gave her a big smile before quickly leaving again as to not get in trouble.

Emma couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face, as she heard the front door downstairs close shut. Soon after that she heard a car, Regina's car, drive off. She sighed.

She slowly got out of bed and made her way downstairs, stopping by the bathroom and noticing herself in the mirror. Walking closer, she noticed Regina's worn out sweater and her red, puffy eyes. Emma looked around the bathroom, taking in the grandeur and cleanliness of it, shaking her head and walking out.

In the kitchen she found a plate with a massive stack of pancakes, coated in maple syrup and a hot chocolate with cinnamon on top left untouched on the table. She felt the tears once again, building up in her eyes, and looked up and sniffed. Pulling the chair back and sitting, she took a tiny bit from her plate and put it in her mouth.

She heard herself moan and closed her eyes. Taking another bite, this time much larger, she realized how much of a great cook the Mayor was. Just as she was finishing up her hot chocolate she heard the door open and close, causing her to freeze in place.

"Emma, you're awake," the brunette seemed surprised and looked flustered, Emma noted the kindness in Regina's voice, and it warmed her up inside.

Regina sat across from the blonde, watching as she sipped the last of the hot chocolate in her hands, trying to form the perfect questions in her head. Apparently Emma must have noticed because she looked down and started to tell Regina what had happened.

"I fought with Snow. We were cooking dinner and I asked her why you two hated each other in the first place, and Snow gave me this horrified look and said you killed her father, but I just simply couldn't believe her, and I-" the blonde realized she was words away from confessing her feelings to the brunette, who looked down with guilt in her eyes.

"It's true Emma... I did kill Snow's father." Emma's eyes widened and Regina immediately started to explain her motives. "Emma your grandfather he, he did bad things to me, Snow- she could never understand, and I didn't have the heart to tell her. She was just a young girl, and I was just playing a role. After my mother killed Daniel, I couldn't help but loathe Snow, and then Mr Gold- Rumpelstiltskin - he appeared in my life and promised to teach me magic. Dark magic. Power destroys people, it destroyed him, it destroyed my mother, it destroyed me. I just wanted to get my revenge, I was so young and foolish, thinking I could simply gain everything I desired using the power I attained. I was so wrong, and-"

Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing, thinking that fairy tales we're supposed to have happy endings, but then she remembered the evil queens and those who never got what they wanted or expected in those stories at the expense of someone else's happy ending. Regina was misunderstood, outcast and destined to a lifetime of unhappiness. Emma noticed how uncomfortable the Mayor felt, and how horrified that she had explained herself to the Sheriff.

Regina never had to explain herself to anyone, but there was this gentleness about Emma. She was so utterly glad for this Savior who gave her a happy ending, Henry.

"Thank you, Emma." Emma realized at the cost of her own happiness, all those years in the system, all those foster homes, everything she endured up to the moment of going to jail and giving birth to Henry, Regina Mills had been miserable. Unknowingly Emma had brought Regina the greatest happiness, a break from her own curse. She truly was the Savior.

Emma looked up confused. "What for?"

"Bringing Henry into the world, making me a better person, caring about me..." as Regina trailed off she noticed the blonde lowering her head, trying to hide a small smile and blush. Regina felt herself relax at the sight of the younger woman showing affection towards her, a person that had been cruel and killed ruthlessly. The thought ripped the smile right off her face and brought on a terrible headache, and horrible feeling.

"Well then Miss Swan, I expect you'll be overstaying your welcome?" Emma looked at her, a little panicked, and the Mayor almost laughed.

"I wouldn't want to do that Madame Mayor," the quip left Regina more than pleased. Emma was returning to her normal self after a quite unexpected outburst of emotion, which left both women feeling extremely affectionate towards the other, regardless of how much the brunette denied it.

They smiled at each other knowingly, but Regina looked away first, noting the time. "Well Miss Swan, I have a job to get done and a town to run so if you'll excuse me." They both stood and Emma walked with Regina towards the door and the Mayor handed her a key.

"It's an inconvenience but since you have no where else to go," Regina watched Emma frown, ready to retort and probably say something like "I'll stay in my bug" Regina scoffed out loud at the thought and finished her sentence, "you can stay here for now."

The blonde's features softened at the normally harsh woman's kindness and without thinking embraced Regina. The older woman froze before returning the action and walking out quickly after that, only to re open the door and warning the Sheriff to stay out of her stuff and to use the guest bathroom down the hall from the guest room. Emma smiled mischievously at the closing door and ran to the Mayor's bathroom.

* * *

The small jingle of the bell atop the door Regina had just opened, brought Gold to the front of the shop.

"Hello dearie," he said disgruntled at her visit.

"You lied to me." Rumple lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"I did?"

"You told me she was the Savior, that Emma was the Savior, but what exactly was she meant to rescue?" She noticed his lips relax into a devilish smile.

"Whatever could you mean? She was to rescue us all from your curse of course!" His eyes sparkled knowingly.

"Your curse." Regina's affirmative tone would scare anyone out of their wits, apart from this imp, and the blonde she had tried so hard to hate.

"Look dearie, I have said before that I see the future, but I can't see the details of it, so perhaps there's something more to this savior- after all life is a mysterious thing." He spoke with an joyous tone and Regina couldn't bear it. She threw him a cold look and left the shop abruptly.

Rumple laughed, understanding at last what the Savior's purpose was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own my laptop and imagination, not once or the characters.**

**Just in case you were wondering, I think in terms of timeline I'd place this just after season 1 finale where the curse is broken and the wraith hasn't appeared because Mr Gold decided to use the power of love and not call upon that evil. This chapter goes back and into more detail, and it has cute snow and charming.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Snow?" Charming heard a sob into the phone and instantly panicked, "Snow, what's wrong?"

"It's Emma, she-" another wailing sob, "She loves Regina."

"What? What did you say? Snow?"

"Please James, come home." Charming couldn't bear to hear his wife like this and immediately headed towards their apartment, still on the phone to his true love. "Tell me what happened."

"Emma, she wanted to know why Regina and I hate each other so much and I told her about what she did to my father and before I could even explain any other things she, started defending her, denying that Regina would do that." Snow tried to calm her breathing.

"She was so agitated, I've never seen her like that, I asked her why she said that, she knows Regina was the Evil Queen and she just- she looked right at me and said "I'm in love with her" and walked out" Snow sobbed again, this time for longer, hiccuping into the phone as Charming whispered calming words to her.

"I'm coming up the stairs now," she opened the door and waited to see his face. As soon as he reached her he took her into a warm embrace, soothing her.

"It'll be alright Snow," Charming felt his heart ache seeing his wife like this, the thought of their daughter being in love with the person they hated most was painful beyond measure.

* * *

Regina unlocked the door to the mansion, letting the blonde in first, she led her into the living room where they sat silently. Soon Henry came running down the stairs talking about some new comic he really really needed to get. He stopped upbruptly when he noticed both his Moms sitting down together in the living room. The young boy proceeded carefully into the room.

"Emma?" He noticed her frown and hugged her, and Regina watched his affection towards her with a tinge of jealousy. "Emma'll be staying over tonight."

The Mayor stood, and made her way to the kitchen, feeling annoyed with herself. "I hope you like lasagna," the brunette said with a small smile noticing Emma and Henry had followed her in.

Emma nodded and let out an equally small smile, knowing she shouldn't let herself bring everyone else down due to her grumpy mood, "I love it actually," her words a whisper but Regina caught them perfectly.

Emma sat at the dinner table and watched Regina's every move, Henry telling about his day. Regina smiled and asked him about his assignments and the comic book he'd spoken about before. Watching the scene hit the blonde with a strange sense of family, of comfort. She realized she had no idea how to make things right with Snow, and she was afraid of whether the mother she'd longed for was upset with her. Of course she would be, Emma after all had yelled at her and proceeded to admit to loving the Evil Queen that had cursed Emma away from her mother.

Well she's the one that put me in a damn closet, at least if the curse hit we'd have been sent here together. The Sheriff immediately regretted the thought as she noticed Henry grinning at her, which caused her to stand up suddenly and walk over to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and realized that after everything, it was definitely worth it.

"Don't you think so, Emma?" The boy smiled up at her and she looked down confused.

"Think what?" She looked up at the brunette who stood with a hand on her hip.

"Don't you think Batman is so much cooler than Superman?" Emma smiled at Regina, and then down at Henry.

"Hell yeah!" Regina frowned at the choice of words and superhero, but glad that Emma was brightening up. "I wouldn't have pinned you for a Superman type girl, Madame Mayor."

The grin on Emma's face allowed Regina's first full breath of relief of the afternoon, and she turned smilling to herself as she stirred the sauce. "Of course I am Miss Swan."

The three continued like this talking about whatever made them smile, the two women bickering and flirting, even after they'd eaten dinner and as they helped Henry with his homework.

As the night grew, Henry went to bed and the two women were left alone in the living room once again. A yawn escaped Emma's lips and the brunette couldn't contain a smile.

"Come on," Regina stood, turning off the tv, and showing Emma to her room.

"Hey I was watching that" Emma said standing,

"My house, my rules," the blonde looked deep into Regina's eyes and the air electrified. She took a step closer towards the older woman, "I'm a grown woman, Regina."

Regina tried a stern face but then looked down shyly and turned quickly to walk up the stairs. Her guest followed suit and led her into the guest bedroom. Everything was prim and proper, as expected and Regina told her to wait as she left the room and came back minutes later with a change of clothes for Emma.

"Thank you again for letting me stay," Emma spoke gently as she took the clothes from Regina's hands.

"Miss Swan, as aggravating as you can be, you are the mother of my child." the Mayor blushed at her own choice of words and quickly moved topic, "I hope the clothes are good and I- Goodnight, Emma." She spoke quickly and walked out of the room, leaving a smiling Emma.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I hope to one day own something that someone has to put a disclaimer to when they write fan fiction about it, but for now, the characters aren't mine and neither is the show. **

**Right then, after fixing some mistakes and learning to re-read everything I type, I present a cleaner version of the previously updated chapter 3. (I also cleaned up the first two)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After Emma had showered and snooped around, which mainly included looking into the Mayor's drawers and blushing at certain items, she decided to go to work.

As she entered the Sheriff's Station, the blonde was greeted by her father, who was waiting for her to arrive. Emma held her head high and put on her best smile.

"Hey David, is there somethin-"

"Emma." She looked away from him, her practiced smile dropping with her gaze towards the floor.

"I'm sorry," Charming paced around, he seemed nervous, "I'm sorry Dad."

He stopped and looked at her, the worry clearly evident on his every feature.

"Did you mean it?" Emma looked straight up at him, not understanding the question at first, "Regina, did you mean what you said about Regina?"

"Yes..." Charming didn't know what to do, this woman, his daughter, had grown completely without any influence from him or her mother- she was only theirs biologically. He deeply regretted this and knew he and Snow would have to learn to make space for Regina once again in their lives and to swallow all the pain and memories. But that wouldn't be possible just yet, this was far too much to handle.

"Have you told her?" Emma looked surprised by the question, realizing she hadn't even considered telling the Mayor about her feelings. It was like she didn't have to, from the way they interacted, somewhere in Emma's mind their behavior was normal. Until now that it was pointed out.

"I haven't, I don't know if I should- I mean, this is Regina we're talking about, I can't even begin to imagine the kind of reaction she'd have." Emma lied. She knew Regina wouldn't ever have any type of bad reaction, not after what happened the day before and the affection she received each day from the former Evil Queen. But she knew she had to reassure her parents that no action would be taken from these feelings. She wanted her parents and their trust, her lifelong dream was to be united with parents who loved her, who suddenly regretted leaving her and dropped everything to come be with her.

The sound of heels got both their heads to turn, and they spotted Regina making her way towards them. Emma looked to her Dad briefly, noticing his expression harden with contempt and the blonde felt a tug at her heart. She watched as Regina gave David her best politician's smile and then turned to her.

"Miss Swan I would appreciate you carried out your job, I received a call today from Moe French claiming someone had stolen his truck. I entrust you'll carry out your job accordingly. Also, I'm still waiting on that paperwork, from last week. I hope to see some progress."

Emma scoffed at the brunette's demanding tone of voice and made her way out, telling David she'd be by later. The Mayor followed her out and stood infront of the Sheriff's vehicle, in Emma's path.

"I hope he wasn't too hard on you." Her voice was firm but her eyes gave her away. The Sheriff smiled at Regina, "Excuse me Madame Mayor, I have a job to do."

Regina watched as Emma walked around her to open the door of her car, "and no he wasn't." Emma whispered and winked at the Mayor before sitting at the drivers seat.

* * *

After stopping by the florist and getting the information about his truck, Emma decided to stop by Regina's office and give her the paperwork that was missing from last week, which was in the car all along. Over the past few weeks Emma had been finding ways of making it so that she would have plenty of excuses to see the brunette, the gorgeous, breathtaking-

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Regina's secretary seemed annoyed at the blonde, who stood infront of her desk gaping.

"I um, am here to see the Mayor," the Sheriff showed the stack of paperwork in her hand and the secretary shook her head.

"I'm afraid the Mayor is in a meeting right now, would you like to leave those with me and..."

The woman trailed off as she watched Emma simply waltz into Regina's office, only to find the Mayor with her eyes closed and earphones in.

"That's some important meeting," Emma whispered to herself, grinning.

She placed the stack on Regina's desk and tiptoed over the other side of the desk where the Mayor sat.

Emma used a finger to gently prod the brunette's cheek, feeling the soft skin. The action frightened Regina as she quickly swiped her earphones out and glared up at the blonde. She took a deep sigh, thinking it was some other intolerable fool, not that Emma wasn't an intolerable fool. The Mayor thought to herself about how cute this fool was, with the way she was grinning down at her like Regina was her entire world. A smile slipped across her lips and they just looked at each other smiling until Emma pointed at the papers.

"Your wish is my command," the familiarity of the words made the Mayor cringe.

"What a poor choice of words..." Regina muttered to herself and Emma strained to hear it, but quickly retorted.

"What, did you have a bad run in with a genie or something?" And the blonde watched as the woman in front of her unraveled herself in complete laughter, like Emma had said the best joke in the world. Emma's confused face did nothing to help the Mayor calm her laughter, after all Emma couldn't possibly know about Sidney's past with the woman. Emma simply smiled, overwhelmed with happiness at the ability to make Regina laugh.

* * *

Emma sighed as she made her way up the steps to her mother's apartment. She had already made arrangements with the Mayor to stay at the mansion until she was able to find her own place. The Sheriff found this convenient, regardless of whether her and Snow had fought, the apartment was beginning to feel crowded with David. The two seemed to constantly need to be touching each other in some way or to be making some weird true love eye contact. Emma chuckled to herself, thinking about how if the topic of her feelings for Regina came up she could blame her parents for influencing her into finding love. Albeit not the love she or they expected, love regardless.

She knocked at the door and an embarrassed flush crossed her cheeks, as Snow opened the door, almost expecting to see her.

Snow quickly hugged Emma and tears inevitably started to form in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Snow hushed her daughter soothingly, letting her know she hadn't done anything wrong.

"I'm moving in with Regina," the words came out of her mouth before she could stop them, Emma had been so nervous this entire time, not knowing how to tell her mother. As always she made a mess of it and simply and straightforward told her mother the truth, knowing there would be consequences for not explaining the reasoning behind her actions.

"It's only until I find a place, I want you and Dad to be comfortable, and we all know how uncomfortable we feel in this environment. I'm almost thirty, I can't be living in a house with my newlywed parents."

"We're not newlywed, we've been married for over 28 years-" Snow realized what Emma meant and stopped her sentence half way, "well perhaps it's for the best, at least you'll get to be around Henry."

Snow tried to force a smile, but couldn't find it in her to do so. Regardless of the many uncomfortable times they'd shared over the last few weeks, Snow was going to miss her family together more than anything.

As if reading her thoughts, Emma reassured her, "hey, it's okay, I'll still come over all the time with Henry and..."

"and Regina?" Snow said more to herself than to her daughter but Emma cringed at the thought but she wouldn't want to leave Regina out, but she doubted Regina would ever want to come.

"It's okay Mom, I doubt she'd want to come," Emma showed her mother and big smile and hugged her again, making her way up the stairs to her bedroom to pack her two boxes, with the help of her mother.

* * *

Ruby looked at her best friend with a doubtful smirk, "Snow, you know as well as I do, if not better, that if love is meant to be it'll find a way. I mean just look at you guys."

Snow shook her head, she knew Ruby was right but she couldn't bear the thought, her hand squeezing Charming's for support against the reasoning Ruby offered.

"No... We can't just let this happen, they can't possibly be in love, besides they're..."

Ruby raised an eyebrow at this, "they're what? Women?" Charming nodded, clearly ashamed of his poor reason against the potential relationship.

"Look you said it yourself, Emma isn't going to tell Regina anything, at least not for now. Besides it's none of our business. They're grown women and I'm sure you both want what makes Emma happiest, and unfortunately the person providing that happiness is most likely our good old friend the Evil Queen." Ruby made a face as she wiped the surface her hands rested on with a cloth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or quotes or once upon a time. But the people who do own all these sure do a fantastic job!**

**I apologize in advance for any possible mistakes, I was feeling really sleepy when I wrote this eeeee. ALSO warning? Lotsa swanqueen, in fact this is a purely swanqueen chapter. Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

From her bug, Emma watches the Mayor's mansion. She's been parked there for a good 10 minutes, just staring at her new home and her family inside. Her eyes widen at her own thought and she can't help smiling to herself, as she exits the car to enter the mansion.

The blonde settles down the box she's carrying, full of her stuff from Snow's apartment, as she registers the Mayor's presence. Turning with a happy smile planted on her face she notices Regina's contrasting horrified one.

"Miss Swan, what is that?" Regina tries to sound strict like the Mayor she is, but her voice betrays her, wavering.

Emma looks down at the box and speaks slowly, feeling a bit confused, "it's a box..."

"So you really are more than overstaying your visit, I thought with Snow White everything could be made up with rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers?" Emma fights back a laugh, realizing she'd made a fool of herself, believing that Regina meant it when she said she could stay. The happy mood suddenly vanished and Emma reached for the door and opened it. She picked up her box and was about to make her way out when Regina realized what was happening.

"Wait, Emma-" Regina walks towards her quickly and grabs her arm, "don't go, I just thought that you'd change your mind and realize that you were staying with the Evil Queen and-"

"Regina. If you don't want me here I can find somewhere else to stay," Emma noticed the glistening in Regina's eyes. They begged her to stay. Emma finally understood what was happening, the strong woman before her was afraid. Regina had started opening up to Emma and of course she'd have her doubts, after all the betrayal and disappointment the Mayor had suffered, she was bound to have doubts. In fact she was more than entitled to them.

Emma pouted at Regina whilst she thought about all this, realizing how alone the brunette had been all this time. She noticed their closeness, and the way Regina stared at her lips, the way her eyes also looked at Regina's lips. There was a brief magnetic pull between them that almost brought them together, but the sound of glass smashing against Regina's pristine kitchen tiles bought them back to realization. The blonde felt the Mayor inhale deeply and turn, making her way towards the kitchen.

"Henry are you alright in there," She heard Regina's words as she reached their son, who looked petrified at having broken a glass from his mother's expensive glass set.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to," he bent down to pick up the pieces and Regina stopped him, afraid he'd cut himself. "It's okay, I'll do that."

"Hey what happened," Emma came into the kitchen and hugged Henry, who was clearly more upset about breaking the glass than Regina seemed to be. The blonde noticed how level headed Regina was and forgiving that Henry had broken something of value. The Mayor was a good mother, she always wanted what was best for Henry, and Emma couldn't understand how this woman had ever been any kind of evil. Although she'd known an Evil Regina at some point, she just couldn't quite pinpoint when she ceased to exist, at least in Emma's mind.

* * *

The blonde had possibly just had the best dinner she had ever had, and she realized she was smooching off Regina. So as they'd finished dinner, Emma decided to clean up and the Mayor seemed to simply watch, clearly amused. Once Henry had gone upstairs to get started on his homework, Regina went into the kitchen to check on the blonde.

"I didn't pin you for housewife," Regina leaned against the counter next to Emma, who was doing the dishes, "you know, although I do appreciate your handicraft, we have a dishwasher for that."

Emma looked at her with an annoyed look, "I'm smooching off you," she fumbled with the water temperature, "and I hope you'll give me a tour of the house soon to prevent from further embarrassing myself."

The Mayor watched the Sheriff smile shyly down at the sink filled with water, and felt the urge to press herself against Emma and hug her from behind. She frowned and shook the thought, feeling the heated tension growing in the air, or was that just her?

The way Emma Swan turned and looked at her, her eyes wide and her lips forming that shy smile, melted the part of Regina's heart she forgot she had. The part that knew how to love. She cleared her throat, after understanding that it was definitely not just her, and that now she was willingly living with the woman she'd hated less than a year ago and all she wanted was to be... Affectionate? with the mother of her child.

"H-here let me show you," they both noted the stutter in Regina's voice and Emma's mind screamed at her, because a simple look had Regina stuttering. The brunette took the rest of the dirty dishes and put them inside the machine.

"Was I not doing a good enough job?" Emma faked offense.

"There are better things you could be doing," the two women froze at the brunette's response and the air intensified.  
"Cider?" Regina suddenly offered and the blonde agreed, thankful for a cold drink.

Emma went into the living room and Regina soon followed with two glasses and a bottle of apple cider. The blonde noticed it wasn't the supermarket kind, it had no label and seemed to be homemade, she remembered the apple tree and smiled.

"Did you make that yourself?" Regina looked at her surprised, "yeah how did you know?"

And Emma laughed, of course she made it herself, and smiled at the woman. "I just guessed, I know how crazy you are about apples, besides that one time with the tree-" Emma stopped talking as she noticed the frown that settled on Regina's face.

"I'm sorry about what I did to your tree..."

Regina's answer astonished Emma completely, "It's okay, the branches are growing back, I was just remembering how attractive you looked."

Clearly the brunette had spoke without thinking, and there was a moment of silence between them but Emma laughed it off.

"Really? The woman who was threatening to take away your son comes to destroy your favorite tree and all you think about is that?"

Regina glared at Emma as she poured her a glass.

As soon as Emma took the glass to her mouth all she could taste was Regina, and she quickly realized that this could be a problem, "I hope the alcohol content on this isn't too high..." she half muttered to herself, but the brunette heard it.

"I'm afraid it is quite high, why?" Emma looked into her glass and quietly replied, "no reason..."

* * *

After 2 bottles of Regina's "quite high" alcohol content cider, and both women were giddy and laughing, talking like they were good friends from years back- except these two friends were getting rather intimate regarding topics and actions. The more they drank the more personal the questions got. They weren't drunk, just brave. Emma had definitely had much more than Regina, and Regina had never known her cider was that good.

"You're an attractive, strong, independent woman- why haven't you got anyone in your life?" Emma seized her up and smiled a great big smile. She knew the flush on her cheeks was a sign that the cider was doing it's job and she wondered what else Regina had learnt to do in the 28 years of boredom she'd had to herself.

Regina's smile was unlike any smile she'd worn in years, she felt truly happy, and it wasn't just the cider's effects. She had to admit, Emma Swan was the perfect company, and she was interested in all the right things and asked the appropriate answers to receive a response which entertained them both. Their chemistry was undeniable.

"It's not that easy to find your true love, considering I live in a town I made up with creatures who hate me," Emma snorted with laughter and put an arm around the brunette's shoulder and pulled her close, kissing the side of her head. Regina couldn't help but blush at the action as she looked up at Emma, who looked at her with pure affection. The Mayor remembered the cider's influence and felt like Emma was under another of her curses, which made her quickly put up her walls. She stood and reminded Emma they had to work tomorrow, taking the bottles and glasses into the kitchen.

By the time she'd turned off all the lights, the blonde was already upstairs, and Regina too went up. She noticed Emma standing by her bedroom door waiting for her.

"I'm glad we got to hang out Madame Mayor," Emma stood against the door frame with a goofy smile on her face, and Regina scoffed, but she was smiling the same smile back at Emma.

"Good night Savior" the two women hugged unconsciously and as they pulled away they both looked at each other with shy smiles.

"Have sweet dreams, Regina." Regina gulped as the look Emma gave before entering her room, warmed her up.

Before entering her own room, she checked on Henry, who'd fallen asleep reading the book he'd been assigned. She smiled at her son and kissed the top of his head, tucking him in and turning of the light before heading out. Just before she closed the door she heard his whisper to her.

"Goodnight Mom, I love you"

Regina couldn't be happier.

* * *

Regina turned restlessly in her bed. This was the second time she'd woken because of an inappropriate dream with Emma Swan. She couldn't take it anymore- it was driving her crazy- the thought that the blonde was just a few steps away. The brunette tried to shake the image of her body and the way it moved and her eyes, Emma's eyes that looked at her with so much love. She used the pillow next to hers to bury her head and let out a slight yelp.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Once and the characters do not belong to me.**

**I'm sorry for not posting earlier *sigh* I was just too tired last night. I hope this makes up for it! (I'll go get started on chapter 6 straight away, and post it as soon as possible)**

**But anyway, Snow finally takes action and Regina gets wind of Emma's feelings and woaahhhhhhh it took me a while to write this because I needed to get it right, I hope it's right... Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The following morning Regina woke up to the smell of burnt toast and quickly went downstairs, thinking perhaps she'd overslept and Henry had tried to make some toast. As she entered the kitchen to find a annoyed Emma, she smiles because she gets to see her all flustered, and because she's being a cutie.

Regina moves next to the other woman, and Emma gives her a sheepish smile, "I'm not very good at cooking..."

The Mayor turned playful with the Sheriff, "you call this cooking?"

Emma knew she was teasing her but couldn't help but blush. Regina felt that urge to reach out and care for Emma again and decided to do something to help this culinary disaster, called toast, however the blonde did know how to make some amazing coffee.

Whilst Regina made scrambled eggs and edible toast, Emma made the drinks and soon Henry joined them, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey Moms," both women looked up at their son, and noticed his cheeky grin.

* * *

Regina sat in her hidden booth at Granny's, the booth she liked to hide in and allowed her to hear everyone around her, sometimes Regina sat here to think, mainly about how the curse hadn't turned out quite as expected. But lately she'd been coming back to her hidden booth to think about a certain blonde.

"Are you guys seriously going through with this plan?" Regina heard Ruby Lucas speak from the counter.

"We have no other choice," she heard Charming followed by Snow who spoke in a whisper, but trained ears could easily hear, "Emma's in love with the Evil Queen. We have to stop this."

Moments later Regina watched the Charmings leave, and followed minutes after. Ruby watched with a petrified look, realizing the Mayor had heard everything.

"Oh shit."

As Regina sat in her Benz, she stared at her own eyes in the rear view mirror, she had a moment of understanding. The way Emma acted with her. She shook her head and put on a strick Mayor face. If Emma Swan did love her then she was a fool, didn't she know Regina had long ago lost the ability to love? The only affection left was what she had for Henry and only Henry. She would ensure Snow White that no Charming would ever be a part of her family.

She sped off towards the Sheriff Station to find Emma actually doing work. The way the blonde smiled up at her so eager and pleased at seeing the Mayor made Regina's resolve to let Emma know her place crumble. How could she ever hurt this woman?

"Did you bring me lunch?" Emma looked at her expectantly but Regina simply shook her head. The blonde sighed disappointly and rubbed her grumbling stomach."So what's brought you here Madame Mayor?"

"I had... Something to discuss with you..." Regina looked away feeling a little foolish. After all she heard Emma liked her and the first thing she does it run right to her, honestly all she wanted was to tell Emma she felt the same.

Regina blushed and Emma noticed, and this caused her to stand, walking towards the woman and placing a hand to her forehead and neck to check her temperature.

"Miss Swan what are you doing? Harassing the Mayor?" There was none of the usual teasing in Regina's voice and Emma definitely started to feel worried.

"Are you feeling okay?" Emma's big green eyes sparkled and Regina couldn't help but lose herself in them, there was so much care and adoration, Regina thought she might start to cry. And she did.

Emma had hugged and comforted the Mayor, not once daring to ask what had brought this on, after all Regina had done the same for her. The blonde felt Regina try to pull away but when she did she started to cry again, so she just stayed with her head buried in Emma's neck. She hadn't felt this safe since she was with Daniel.

When Regina finally managed to pull herself together she kissed Emma on the cheek and thanked her, making her way to leave, but Emma quickly held onto her hand and went with her, without Regina ever letting go or pulling away.

"I'll be by your office later to check up on you, okay?" The worry on Emma's face made Regina scoff and Emma finally smiled.

"I don't need you to mother me Miss Swan, besides if I remember correctly you were the one that needed mothering when you came to me crying?"

Regina had meant to tease her but her voice came out gentler.

Emma couldn't help her big smile, "well then, at least we can both admit we have problems with expressing our emotions." they both looked at each other and there was that tension again, but this felt like a needier tension, the type that called for snuggling.

* * *

Snow watched as Emma and Regina talked outside the Sheriff's Station. Snow had decided to go by the Sheriff's Station to bring Emma some lunch, knowing fully well the blonde often forgot to eat. She clenched the box she was holding tightly as she watched the two women interact, happily, and knew there wasn't much she could do if it was true love.

As Regina left, Snow crossed the road to reach Emma on the other side, still staring into the same direction the car had just gone, with the most relaxed grin on her face. She saw Snow and tried to keep her smile, but she knew that her mother had just watched her and Regina, and it made her uncomfortable.

"I brought you lunch, unless you've already had some..." Emma thought back to before the curse, and the friendship she'd created with Mary Margaret, and she knew that woman would have supported her fully and even helped her to reach Regina. The Mary Margaret she knew wanted her happiness.

"She makes me happy, and I know she hasn't ever made any of you happy but she makes me happy, I hope you'll understand," Emma stood in front of Snow, who looked at her like she was crazy. "Thank you for lunch."

Snow handed her the box and spoke, "Emma, I don't know what's happening but..." She wanted to accuse Regina of cursing Emma, which she probably had, as some sort of revenge to help keep Emma from her further. Snow was blinded by the past, by a vicious queen who had just ripped everything from her, but she was right be blinded and angry. Whilst Regina had been conscious all this time, the people of the Enchanted Forest had been in a dormant sleep inside their own minds, completely unaware. There was just as much hate and anger as ever before.

Emma watched as her mother forced a smile and held back whatever she was about to say, "Emma, you're my daughter. You have to understand that the last time I saw you before Storybrooke was after you were just born, I barely even held you in my arms, I just- this woman. She took everything we had and destroyed it." The blonde looked down, ashamed of the love she felt for Regina.

"I'm sorry... I can't help it." Snow shook her head with a sad smile, and put a hand on Emma's cheek.

"I know," Snow said and sighed, decided to confront Regina to find out what was really happening.

* * *

Regina looked up and her face turned sour upon seeing her nemesis, as she thought it was the Sheriff.

"Is there something I can help you with?" her tone was cold and harsh, and potrayed no intent in helping Snow whatsoever.

"What did you do to Emma?" Snow spat her words viciously, her hand slamming on the desk.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about, I haven't done anything to Miss Swan," Regina glared at the woman infront of her and tried to hold herself together as she spoke, "furthermore, if anyone has done anything to Miss Swan, then it's more likely to have been you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Snow grew unpatient towards the woman.

Regina thought back to what she'd heard earlier today at the Granny's and felt spiteful.

"It means that you have failed her as a mother by leaving her to fend for herself as an infant." The look on Snow's face almost made Regina feel sorry, after all Regina set the curse, but their parents are the ones that sent Emma away. But Snow still saw the guilt in the Mayor's eyes and used it to fuel her retort.

"I wouldn't have had to if your mother hadn't created a monster like you." and there it was, the bomb shell that left Regina looking gutted. Snow gave her a pitied look and walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thang.**

**Wow, I'm getting so lazy. I am so sorry, I promise to try to post more frequently. (It's just that I'm that type of person who wants loads of SwanQueen and dislikes conflict, and Snow is one of my favourite characters and I'm making her out to be the bad guy omg) I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and the events that unfold. Let me know what you think?**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

As promised, Emma stopped by Regina's office, and that made Regina's bad mood lessen. Emma sat in front of the Mayor, smiling at her, which made Regina blush and smile.

"What?" Emma laughed at Regina's reaction, and just kept smiling and looking at her.

"You looked so grumpy when I came in," the blonde knew that she had some sort of effect on Regina but this really had made her day. Knowing all she had to do was smile at Regina to make her feel better made Emma feel wanted.

"Why did you look so grumpy?" the Sheriff asked without thinking, and instantly worried that Regina might close up at her abrupt question.

The Mayor's face turned temporarily sour, but she should probably tell Emma before Snow did something dumb. "Your mother came by..."

Emma furrowed her brow, confused as to why Snow would come to see Regina, and she thought over the conversation she had earlier with her mother.

"Why would she do that?" The confusion on Emma's face made Regina certain that something both of them were completely unaware of was happening.

"She thinks I'm doing something to you," Emma smiled, the Mayor sure was doing something to her- but then she started to panic, thinking her mother had given her away.

"Wait, what do you mean, doing something to me? Something like what?" Regina noticed Emma's sudden change in mood. She remembered what Snow saying that Emma was in love with her and decided it would be best to just ask the blonde, after all it was absolutely absurd.

"Emma," The woman in front of the Mayor froze. Her moment of bravery vanished and she realized how much it would hurt if the blonde said no, and potentially started laughing and teasing her.

"I have no idea why she came to see me." Regina lied and the phone to her office rang.

Emma visibly relaxed as she watched the Mayor answer the phone, and listened as Regina gave her Mayorly orders.  
"Is Henry staying with Snow and David tonight?" Emma asked, since Henry sometimes spent Fridays with them.

"He asked to stay with them even though you're living with us now, I think he likes being around David." Regina said unamused. Emma smiled and remembered their tiny wood swords.

She remembered Regina coming into the station earlier and crying in her arms, and noticed how tired the Mayor looked and sounded. After Regina hung up Emma stood and ordered her to stand.

"Why?" Regina stared at the blonde who stood smiling at her.

"Just come on, please?" Emma begged and the brunette enjoyed listening to her whine more than she expected.

Regina smirked, "I'm not sure if you're aware but I'm the Mayor here, you can't just order me about like this."

Regardless, Regina stood and followed Emma, who held out her hand for her. As Emma led the way out of her office.

"Where are we going Miss Swan?" Emma smiled mischievously back at her as they left the building completely. The two walked together under the stars and Regina started see Emma, really see her. She remembered how back in the Enchanted Forest the stars had a special magical effect on those watching them... but she couldn't quite remember what it was.

They had slowed their pace and walked side by side holding hands. Anyone that walked past would very well think they were together, they walked closely together and stopped in front of the Sheriff station. Emma looked at Regina eagerly as she took her around the back of the building.

They stared at a thin metal ladder that was firmly rooted into the building wall and Regina started shaking her head.

"No, Emma, no." The words left her mouth too late as the blonde was already halfway up,"Emma I'm wearing stilettos."

"So? Take them off," Regina glared at the blonde for a second but still complied.

Emma grinned widely at the brunette who fumbled up the ladder, helping her up to the roof of the building.

"Look! A hole. You'll pay for this Miss Swan." Regina pointed towards a hole in her tights by her knee she'd gotten after scraping her leg against the building.

The Sheriff laughed, because after all Regina was being the most playful she'd ever seen her, after all who yells with a smile on their face?

* * *

The two sat at the edge of the building talking into the night, Regina telling Emma stories about Henry growing up, and Emma telling her how Henry came to exist, and what her life was like before Storybrooke.

Regina smiled sadly when Emma finished a story about how her foster parents sent her back into the system after having their own children, feeling like an idiot. She wondered if Emma would have turned out the same person if she had never cursed the Enchanted Forest.

"Are you happy?" Regina asked out of the blue and Emma looked at her curiously.

"I am right now," she said giving Regina a shy smile and the brunette in turn shuffled closer and put an arm around Emma. The blonde blushed at the caring act.

"I mean, happy with who you became? With who you are?" Emma looked up at Regina and saw her worried expression.

"Do you think I'm a good person Regina?" Regina rested her head on Emma's and sighed. "I think you're a great person."

They both looked into each other's eyes and there was that magnetic pull again that brought them closer. Their eyes closed before either of them registered their lips touching, and Regina kept thinking back to what the effect the stars had back in the Enchanted Forest.

Emma's lips were even softer than Regina had dreamed about, they felt the earth beneath them shake and they felt their passion for each other grow. Regina heard the blonde let out a soft whimper and pulled away, and stared at the place her lips had just been.

They sat in comfortable silence, but avoiding each other, and sat until it was too cold to stay still.

* * *

Emma drove them back to the mansion in her bug, listening to Regina complain all the way about her old vehicle. The blonde simply smiled and shook her head, trying her hardest to defend her trusty steed.

By the time the two arrived at the mansion they were laughing, both making jokes about the car, yet Emma pretending to be offended. Their actions were done without thought, Emma opened the car door for Regina, and she even opened the door to the mansion.

"I didn't know you were such a gentleman," Regina held back her laughter and Emma held back a smirk.

"What's for dinner then, honey?" Emma joked and Regina blushed. The husband-wife setting was meant as a joke, but then they were both enjoying it far more than expected. In fact as Emma watched Regina whip them up a quick meal, and helped her when called, she often felt the urge to give her a kiss like the one they had shared earlier.

She wondered about that kiss, and stood in the kitchen with a bag of pasta in her hands, until Regina gave her arm a light slap to get her attention.

"Honey, the pasta?" Emma handed her the pasta and went lightheaded. Did Regina just call her honey? Emma shook of the thought, clearly more tired than she expected, but then it was already past midnight.

They were still avoiding each other's gaze, since that incident, and whenever their eyes did accidentally meet they looked away quickly like shy teenagers.

As the pasta finished cooking and the two settled into two chairs next to each other, Regina remembered the kiss, and how Emma hadn't pulled her away. The two had seemed to enjoy it, and the brunette quickly grew desperate for another kiss, another taste of the blonde's lips.

She sighed to herself, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

As the to women finished eating and cleaning they both decided to go to bed, clearly afraid of anything that may happen.

"Thank you, for tonight," Regina had thought it a good idea to go to bed and quickly forget the night but she found herself reluctant to leave the blonde.

"Yeah... Goodnight?" Emma seemed to feel the same way yet both women parted ways into their own respective bedrooms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer? I own my imagination and nothing more**

**Well here's a short update, to give you a better perspective of where this is going. (My first OUAT ship was actually rumbelle so yeah)  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Something in Storybrooke had changed that night, but it's citizens we're unaware of the events, all apart from one. Standing at his window, Rumpelstiltskin grinned towards the moon that shone brighter than earlier.

"Rumple... Come back to bed." He turned towards his beloved Belle and his previously dark expression turned soft. As he got into the bed he wondered if Regina was aware of what was happening, if she too was currently happily sleeping next to the person she loved.

* * *

That night, Regina and Emma both stayed in their beds for approximately an hour, until Emma finally decided she needed to know if Regina felt the same towards her.

Regina pretended to sleep as she heard the footsteps approaching her room, but the blonde didn't enter. A pang of disappointment hit her and she sighed, thinking Emma had given up and gone back to her room. The brunette turned away from the door, laying on her side, knowing that if it was within sight she would never sleep.

The door to her room opened quietly and Regina froze in place. She could hear Emma's slow, careful footsteps that made their way towards the empty side of her bed. The blonde stopped and was clearly having second thoughts, but slipped into the bed next to Regina anyway, trying to be very careful not to stir the brunette.

Regina felt Emma's body shift closer to hers underneath the sheets, but they didn't touch. She heard Emma inhale deeply, and her voice sounded soon after.

"I hope you're having nice dreams, of you and me together, with Henry living as a family." The warmth from the blonde's body was too much to ignore and Regina wanted to close the space between them, "I wish I could just tell you how I feel, I want you to accept and love me..."

Her heart ached at hearing Emma say these things, and she closed her eyes, and turned towards Emma. Closing the space between them, Regina put an arm around the blonde and pulled her closer, nuzzling into her neck.

Emma blushed, thinking Regina had been listening this entire time, but the brunette seemed to be sleeping. The blonde wrapped Regina in a hug and her lips kissed the brunette's forehead, and soon both women had become warm and sleepy, and addicted to each other's touch.

* * *

Emma woke up to find Regina led on top of her, still sleeping, with her lips brushing against Emma's neck. The brunette's hand rested innocently on Emma's boob and her knee in between her legs and the frustration became too much for Emma.

As Regina seemed to awake she pressed herself closer to Emma, kissing her neck and jaw, and Emma tried to suppress a moan.

Downstairs the door opened and Henry began calling out for his Moms, which left both women scurrying to their feet, and Regina pushing Emma into the corridor. As Henry reached the top of the staircase, he came face to face with Emma and gave her a suspicious look before asking.

"What are you doing outside Mom's door?" Emma gulped.

"I um... Was just going to the bathroom." Both bathrooms were located in the opposite direction and Henry laughed.

"You must be really sleepy." Relief washed across the blonde and she walked towards the bathroom that was assigned to her, thinking that Henry hadn't caught anything on, but he had it all figured out.

Last night when he was with his grandparents he happened to overhear a conversation about how Emma felt about his Mom, and after seeing Emma's face this morning he was decided. A new operation, that had to be executed by him alone. Operation Family. He grinned and walked to his room to start planning ways to get his two favourite people inn the world together.

* * *

After breakfast, or in this case brunch, Regina informed Henry and Emma she had some business to attend to and swiftly left. They shrugged at each other, knowing whatever it was, it was probably boring work stuff.

The jingle atop the door alerted Rumple to come to the front, not surprised to see Regina.

"Well hello there, isn't this a pleasant surprise." The sarcasm in his voice was evident, but he was smirking like he knew something and Regina knew it was what she wanted to know.

"Look you imp, I have better things to be doing, so name your price and tell me what I want to know."

"Why bother dearie, when you know exactly what I'm going to tell you?" Regina grew impatient, wanting an explanation for everything that had happened up until this moment.

"So all along, you created this curse, you gave me Henry. You saw- you knew what Emma Swan was designed to do? To undo my mother's evil upon me? Rid me of my own curse?"

Rumple's eyes sparkled as he thought back to his deal with Cora, and her adamant words that Regina was destined to become Queen. But he knew better, after all he could see the future, he simply played the cards in his favour. He needed a way to find his son, and well he simply helped destiny run it's course.

"I think you'll find I merely allowed and helped things to happen as they should. Emma Swan was always going to be powerful, the product of true love, so pure it could redeem even a heart as black as yours." His words stung, and Regina knew if she allowed herself to be with Emma then she could have the family she wanted for Henry. It would be that easy and simple, if she didn't live in a town where everyone hated her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No copy right infringement intended towards anything mentioned or written about or characters etc etc.**

**Here is Chapter 8, which I got very annoyed with because it not the way I wanted it and I'm at war with the editing of it. Anyway, I hope it's enjoyable enough, chapter 9 will be coming your way shortly. Also... ONCE IS RETURNING TONIGHT ASDFDGSFASD.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

A week had passed since Regina and Emma kissed and since then some hostility had returned in their friendship. Emma would come home late, because Granny needed Ruby full time and Leroy was indulging in alcohol and bar fights more often due to being rejected by one of the fairy nuns.

The two women barely saw each other and whenever they were in the same room together, they avoided eye contact and had fallen back to talking sarcastically and bickering.

Henry was in fact the person most confused by this, as he was under the strong impression they liked each other.

Although he had witnessed one good interaction with them once through out the week, in which Emma almost fell down the steps (she was texting someone and missed 3 steps) and when Regina had heard a thud she came running, thinking it was Henry.

That was when he saw them, from the adjacent banister above them, the way Regina laughed and the blonde whined because she'd banged her arm on a step that she'd tried to hold on to. Regardless of the laughter he noticed that his Mom froze at the sight of Emma's arm going purple.

She helped her up and took her to the kitchen. Henry shook his head, he had clearly heard his mother say she'd look after Emma as the two went to the kitchen, which was good- but why were they acting so cold with one another?

He sighed as the bell rang signalling the start of school.

* * *

Emma trudged into the Mayor's office knowing an extremely boring half an hour awaited her in a conference room, which her parents had decided they needed to be present for, as "Regina cannot be trusted."

Over the past week Emma had found it increasingly hard to be in the presence of the Mayor so she'd gone to her parents more often, which was a worse fate in the end.

Every single time she visited she'd hit an argument with Snow and David always backed her. She understood the Mayor's frustration with the two. Just because they had true love didn't mean they had to win most annoying couple of the year award, and Emma smiled at herself and wondered if her and Regina would ever be like that.

Her face turned pink and she felt someone walk into her.

"Sorry," she looked ahead at the Mayor's back and realized she'd walked into her, and waited for Regina to lash out at her.

The brunette turned slowly and Emma saw she too was deep in thought. This was the closest the two had been in weeks and Regina resisted hugging the blonde she'd missed so much over the week. She strongly believed Emma was ignoring her and had lead her on.

The two stood there afraid of saying anything that would ruin the moment, until Snow showed up next to them with David and an extreme awkwardness filled the hallway. Emma noticed Snow's pained expression, feeling that shame and guilt creep up on her again. She broke the silence by opening the door her and Regina had been blocking for the past 10 minutes and walked right into the dreaded meeting.

* * *

During Henry's lunch break, he decided to ask his teacher and grandma some questions to help him with his operation.

He found her sitting outside on a bench table and sat next to her. "Snow, how did you know that you were in love with David?"

Snow looked down at Henry surprised, so concentrated on her work she hadn't noticed him until he spoke. "Henry. Well, you see, in the Enchanted Forest everything was much clearer to understand and at first David and I became enemies..." Snow's face softened when she remembered all those times.

"Why were you enemies?" Henry's eyes were wide, he knew most of the story from the book but personal experience always differed.

"Well he stood in my way but that made it so I wouldn't commit a huge mistake." She looked at him and frowned, not wanting him to know she'd attempted murder on his mother.

"Oh yeah, cause you tried to assassinate my Mom, well the Evil Queen," the color drained from her face, "he took an arrow for her, right?"

"Yeah..." She felt embarrassed beyond measure and Henry shook his head sadly.

"You know, it was never really the Evil Queen's fault, she was just angry that her life didn't turn out how she wanted, I mean, imagine if that happened to you? If someone you loved killed David?" Snow's eyes filled with tears, and remembered Cora, the person who truly was to blame for everything.

The school bell rang, letting children and teachers know lunch was over and Snow had the hardest time she'd ever had being in the classroom.

* * *

In the meeting, somehow she'd managed to gain David as a Deputy, and her gaze was constantly on the Mayor. Emma had also noticed the decline in people present since the curse broke, each month. Storybrooke was becoming less and less like the town she knew and she'd even heard some people and gone to live in the woods, fearing Regina.

The Sheriff wondered how Regina managed to instill so much fear into these people and remembered how annoying Snow had been. She'd interrupted Regina constantly and nearly accused her own daughter of taking sides with the Mayor.

Emma had to admit it was pretty childish, and of course Prince Charming had to top it all off by saying he spoke for the people of Storybrooke, when he said they wanted to go back to the Enchanted Forest and that's when Emma snorted. Everyone in the room stared. She tried to hold herself together as she remembered a film she'd watched with Henry called Enchanted.

She saw the panicked face Regina was making and her joyfulness died down, clearly David didn't speak for everyone.

* * *

The sound of the telephone ringing startled Regina, who was once again fantasizing about the Savior. She held the phone to her ear and spoke.

"Hello Madame Mayor, I was wondering if yo-" Regina raised an eye brow at the Sheriff on the end of the line.

"Emma, I hope this isn't a request for another extension, I needed you to have finished that yesterday. The tax payers aren't here to fund your trips to Granny's for a chat and hot chocolate."

"With cinnamon on top," Emma joked and heard a scowl, "they're finished. In fact I was going to stop by and drop them off now, and was asking if you would like me to bring you something to eat?"

Regina felt her cheeks heat up out of embarrassment. "No apple pies or apple anything. Surprise me."

The Mayor hung up swiftly and precisely 13 minutes later Emma Swan entered her door, once again without knocking. The first thing Regina noticed was the wide grin upon Emma's gorgeous face.

Regina ogled her suspiciously and half expected the blonde to kiss her upon entry, due to her relaxed nature as she walked right towards Regina. Setting down the bag with food on the table, Emma grabbed the nearest seat and dragged it right next to the Mayor, which earned her a raised eyebrow.

"Are we sharing or something?" Regina looked at Emma sternly and the blonde thought about kissing her, as an attempt to brighten her up.

They shared in an intense gaze and blushed, both suddenly embarrassed at their clearly inappropriate thoughts. However Emma still sat closely to Regina using her arm rest. Their arms pressed against each other as Emma unwrapped their food and the brunette quickly realised they were sharing.

Emma smiled sheepishly, "I forgot my money but Ruby let me off with this." the blonde pulled out a wrapped grilled cheese sandwich cut in half and Regina almost laughed.

Emma was being adorable. Clearly she had wanted to do something nice for her. Once the blonde unwrapped the sandwich, she gave her the bigger looking piece on a napkin.

Regina ate quietly, and it wasn't half bad, but she noticed Emma had scoffed down her part in less than 10 seconds.

"What were you actually going to buy?" Emma looked down at her lap.

"Pizza..." Regina cringed at the choice of food Emma lived by and thought of Henry.

"So, have you ever eaten anything healthy?" Emma frowned at Regina before answering.

"Well it's not my fault Storybrooke's good food is also unhealthy," Emma grumbled and Regina laughed.

"That's because it's the only place you know," the brunette allowed herself to hold the Sheriff's hand, "I guess I'll have to take you out to dinner then." Emma blushed and looked at the woman beside her.

"Madame Mayor are you asking me out on a date?" Regina looked away nodding shyly.

* * *

Emma was still holding Regina's hand when she remembered why she'd actually come to see the Mayor.

The Sheriff had blended into Regina's work, as the brunette had started writing away again with her free hand. Every once in a while she felt Emma draw lazy circles with her thumb against her hand, and Regina couldn't be happier. She really had thought Emma had gotten over her or not liked their kiss.

"Regina..." the brunette looked up at the blonde who had been staring at her for a while, "I wanted to ask, in the meeting when David said about finding a way back- you don't want to go do you?"

Regina smiled sadly, she could see Emma didn't want her to go and neither did she want to go, as she recalled the blonde's reaction at the meeting.

"No I don't, but I know for sure if Henry gets wind of this he'll want to, and in the Enchanted Forest... It's not the same as this realm Emma, they can kill me and be called heroes. I'm not going back." Emma squeezed Regina's hand reassuringly and scooted closer.

"Don't worry, I'm not going either, and Henry wouldn't go anywhere without us." Emma kissed Regina's cheek.

It wasn't like the Charming's were going to kidnap their grandson.


End file.
